Riders Homecoming
by bookworm8700
Summary: Alex Rider has recently been deployed overseas along with his American troops. Alex has been offered an early leave and he decides to get a kick from it. One-shot.


**RIDERS HOMECOMING**

Summary: Alex Rider has recently been deployed overseas along with his American troops. Alex has been offered an early leave and he decides to get a kick from it. One-shot.

Alex rider POV:

"Rider!" The Sargent called.

"Sir!" Alex replied saluting.

"At ease soldier. As the enemy has been retreating, we have offered to give you a two week leave. Use it well."

"Thank you sir!" Alex replied beaming.

"You are dismissed." Alex saluted once more before leaving.

He knew just what he was going to do. Now all that he had to do was call his new mother and father in laws.

Sabina -Back in America:

Mondays- oh how she hated them. She was currently an 8th grade teacher in a public school. She was the most beloved teachers in the school because of her kindness and her beauty (from the boys).

Today she had morning duty and had to roam the main halls while the students sit on the walls, waiting for the bell. She began to hear whispering by all the students as they gave her admiring looks. She didn't give it another thought. That was until the students began pulling out there phones. Before she could scold them she heard a shout.

"Sabina!" she knows that voice from anywhere. Alex.

She looks up at the main entrance where her beautiful husband, suited in his uniform stands there holding out a bouquet of red roses. Sabina almost fainted with shock. She could barely hold in her sob as she ran to her only true love.

When they met halfway she lept up into his strong arms and kissed him passionately, tears streaming down her face.

Cheering was sounded through the school as they had almost the entire school surrounded around them watching the reunion. She just stayed there in his arms crying her eyes out in the crook of his neck as he felt his comforting hand stroking her back. Once she had finished crying her eyes out she finally lowered herself onto her feet and continued to hug her husband. All of a sudden a small cry was heard from none other than their 3-year old daughter.

"Daddy!"

A small body leapt into her father's arms. Sabina finally let go of Alex to let him hug his daughter. She then looked around wiping away her tears and makeup. She saw her two parents beaming in the crowd. She went over to them and hugged them

"You are so mean!" she said jokingly. They just gave her a happy chuckle.

She then turned back around again.

"Mommy look! Daddy's home!' she said happily.

Sabina let another tear drop and hugged her husband who was still carrying their daughter.

Laughter chorused around the room, which made the newly reunited family laugh as well.

16 months not being able to see her husband was far too long. All she ever got to do was video chat and send notes and pictures. Because of his talent as a spy, he was in the top regiment in the seals.

And finally with one more surprise as always, Ben steps out from the crowd.

Alex-

Alex was overwhelmed with joy. This day could never get better. But then it did.

"Ben! He says. Ben was then followed by the rest of K unit. After Ben had found out about Alex being blackmailed, he rejoined his old unit. Alex and Sabina were shocked. This was not a part of his plan. Alex then looked at Mr. Pleasure. Mr. Pleasure just smiled and let down his daughter.

He was then engulfed in a hug by the rest of k unit. They were all close after Egypt, for he stayed at bb for a few weeks before coming to America. So close, that they were all his baby's uncles and ben was her godfather.

He was then let out of the hug and he went back to his beautiful wife. He kissed her passionately again while wiping her tears away. They then all took the day off and went to the beach. Today was one of the best days of their lives.

_**A/N I was watching soldier's homecoming on YouTube and decided that it would be cute if Alex and Sab. had one. Hope you all have a great week!**_


End file.
